An abnormality in the quality or quantity of glycogen in one or more body organs is defined as GSD. Increased microsomal oxidase activity or model drugs have been studied in treated and untreated patients with GSD-I. Results indicate that the microsomal oxidase system is markedly increased in untreated patients and after treatment activity is reduced.